The Thief's Angels
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They were separated as children, separated in the worst way possible. Though a few hundred years can change everything. AU Vampire. Not SM Vamps.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

They were separated as children, separated in the worst way possible. Though a few hundred years can change everything. AU Vampire. Not SM Vamps.

_~1847~_

_Isabella, Rosalie, and Mary sat in the room anxious to get out of there, even if they had to escape. They were ready to leave, but of course, the people there didn't really like that idea, no one did. All the other girls here were afraid of going outside during the day, but of course, those girls were a bit older then the young ages of Isabella, Rosalie and Mary who were only a year over the age of seven. _

"_To leave Mary," Isabella whispered to her baby sister._

_Isabella, Rosalie, and Mary were all sisters. They had been discarded as babies and put into this place, which they hated with a passion. _

"_I can't. Thou will catch us," she cried._

"_No thou won't. Not if we go through thou window," Rosalie said to her younger sisters. _

_Rosalie was the oldest out of her sister, though just minutes older then Isabella. She was twenty minutes, or more, older than her youngest sister Mary. _

"_I'm afraid," Mary said with tears in her eyes._

"_Don't be," Isabella whispered looking at her sisters. _

"_What if one of us doesn't get out?" Rosalie said, lowering her voice a bit. _

"_We need to get out no matter what. Even if one of us doesn't get out," Isabella whispered. _

"_If we have to leave each other I'm going to scream," Rosalie whispered. _

"_We won't be able to stay with each other forever Rosalie," Mary whispered._

"_Well of course not. One of us will die eventually," Isabella whispered. _

_The girls heard footsteps coming from outside the room and fear instantly consumed them. _

"_We have to go now," Rosalie whispered, afraid of what would become if the person outside the door came in. _

_Isabella's eyes instantly went for the window, which was slightly open but not open enough for them to slip outside. She quickly walked over to the window to look at the outside, which was something the girls barely saw anymore. Isabella felt the glass, and when she squeezed it hard enough, the glass had cracked a bit. She immediately smiled. _

_When the girls heard the door knob begin to wobble they immediately ran over to their sister, scared of what was going to happen. After hitting the window multiple times while someone tried to get it, the window cracked enough that it would open. Once the window was open enough for the girls to fit through, they immediately began going out, not minding that they were on the second floor. _

_Rosalie had gotten out first, so she could help her little sisters escape. Though after Isabella was out and they reached for Mary, someone was there, and grabbed her. _

"_No! Let me go!" Mary cried out, desperate to be with her sisters. _

_Isabella immediately felt bad for her sister and knew, knew that she should have gone out last so that her baby sister wouldn't have to stay in the horrible place anymore, but she also knew she needed to get out. _

"_Get back here you rotten children!" the man hissed from the window. _

_They saw their little sister in his grasp, but that didn't stop them, Isabella and Rosalie sprinted, desperate to be away from the people in the awful place. They knew Mary would never been seen again, but they knew, really knew, leaving was the best thing for all of them, including Mary._

~1868~

Isabella hissed at her sister, the one who had always been there for her when they were running, running from the awful place they lived in until they were eight years old.

"Yes Isabella, bite me," Rosalie murmured as she tilted her head her sisters way.

"I am _not _going to bite you in anyway Rosalie," Isabella hissed.

"Please Isabella?" she asked, with tears in her blue eyes.

"I can't," Isabella murmured.

Over the 21 years that Isabella and Rosalie had been running, things had happened to both of them. Isabella had gone through the horrible changes of mortality to immortality. She had suffered through having to go through the bloodlust and trying to stay with her sister, while trying not to kill her. Isabella had only been changed a year and a half before and just then did Rosalie start to beg her sister to change her.

"You can," Rosalie said.

"What if I kill you?" said Isabella.

"You won't kill me Isabella. Just do it, now," said Rosalie.

Isabella immediately released her fangs and went to bite her sisters neck. Rosalie closed her eyes and concentrated, concentrated on how she could live forever.

~1889~

Isabella watched her sister lick the blood, the red, hot blood off of Rosalie's fingers. She made Isabella so hungry for more blood when she did that.

"This blood is always the best," Rosalie said.

Of course it was Isabella thought, the blood was from the blood bank. Ever since Isabella and Rosalie started coming there and forcing them to give them the blood. The girls really like drinking from these blood bags.

"Have you ever had anything but blood bags?" Isabella hummed to her sister.

"Yes," Rosalie said.

Isabella knew she shouldn't have even asked her if Rosalie had anything but blood bags, because Isabella knew she had drained a few humans before.

Rosalie stopped draining the blood and looked my way.

"I miss Mary," Rosalie murmured.

"I could bet that she's not around anymore. You know what they must have done to Mary," Isabella said.

"Though what if she is? What if Mary was looking for us?" she asked.

"Rosalie!" Isabella hissed.

"Isabella I mean it," she said.

Before Isabella could respond she heard footsteps. The girls' eyes instantly flashed to the door. One of the doctors was awake.

"We have to go," Isabella whispered to her sister.

She nodded and dashed over to the window, opening it in a flash.

Once the window was open Isabella and Rosalie had made their way out of it before climbing up the side and silently closing the window. Isabella and Rosalie immediately escaped, not bothering to leave a trace of them being there.

~1910~

Isabella watched the boy from the shadows, not bothering to make her appearance known in the large city.

"He's only nine years of age Isabella. You can't have him. You know the rules," Rosalie hissed quietly to her sister.

"His blood cries out to me," Isabella hissed.

"If you kill the young boy Isabella you will reveal us. We don't need to move _again_," Rosalie said.

"But," Isabella complained.

"But nothing. If you kill him Isabella we will both _die_," Rosalie said, glaring at her younger but older sister.

Isabella didn't respond to her sister, but her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. Rosalie, who was instantly annoyed, grabbed her hair in frustration.

Lately, Isabella had this odd habit of passing out in random places and waking up and said she knew things, things that hadn't happened yet.

Rosalie didn't like how this happened to her sister at random times and had wished that Isabella had stopped doing horrible things, things that had triggered this gift.

Isabella had begun drinking human blood again, not even bothering to waste her time to go to a blood bank and still the blood bags, she went right for the main resource.

Rosalie had tried and tried to get her sister away from the main resource but everytime Rosalie got close enough to getting her sister away she had been almost killed. Not wanting to be killed after living a few decades more than she should have, Rosalie stayed away from her sister.

When her sister stopped drinking from humans directly, Rosalie finally found her way back over to her sister. Isabella instantly asked her sister why she hadn't been there for her, and Rosalie stood there shocked. Rosalie quickly explained about how Isabella had been drinking from humans and had threatened to kill her.

Rosalie had been shocked that minute when her sister had told her she had no clue what she was talking about. Rosalie knew that minute that Isabella would never be the same again, she knew that Isabella had lost her control and had wished, wished that she could have known a little more.

Though Rosalie could only wish couldn't she?

* * *

**I couldn't keep it in anymore, I so wanted to wait until it was finished until I posted but...I gave in. I really just...love this story right now. It's full of drama, full of tears you will shed, and much much more. **

**I hope you liked this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_~After the escape (1868)~_

Mary was instantly furious with her sisters for leaving her there, in the horrible place she would call home until the others killed her.

"I don't know how you and those pests even though of this without us knowing Mary," the worker said to the young girl sitting in his arms.

Mary didn't say a word, she just let the worker drag her out of the room.

"I should have never even left you pests by the stupid window. Roger is going to kill me," the worker mumbled.

It wasn't until the worker had gotten to the room where girls next came out of before Mary started kicking and screaming. Mary instantly knew that today, June 10th 1868, would be her last day on earth.

The room of doom. The room no one ever came out of. Well technically that was a lie, girls came out of the room all the time but they were always so different. The girls who came out of that room were always different, always paler, and always super quiet. Every girl was quiet in this place, but the girls coming out of that room were even quieter.

"No! Please no!" Mary cried kicking her legs back and forth.

"Shut it!" the worker seethed.

Mary cried out for help, knowing there would be no one to come and help her. Knowing that did not stop Mary from screaming her lungs out for help, because Mary was desperate to live, she didn't want to be even quieter and pale.

Mary thought she was pale enough, but of course, apparently the girls that came out of that room never thought she was.

Mary had knew the last girl that had been put in that room, her name had been Katherine. Katherine had been fourteen years old and had been thrown in that room after trying to escape. When Katherine finally came out of the room, she had refused to talk to Mary and Mary sisters. When Mary had tried to talk to Katherine after she came out of the room she hadn't got the best response.

No, the only response Mary had gotten from Katherine was a soft growl. Mary's eyes had widened immediately after Katherine had done that, and she was shocked to hear a friend she once had, get snappy with her. Mary had heard one of the workers discipline Katherine.

Though Mary had been really shocked when Katherine hadn't been punished, just yelled at, since most of the girls who did something the workers didn't like they had been beaten or had something done to them which was even worse.

Mary had never experienced one of the beatings or punishments but she had seen, and heard girls who were still crying in pain after they had been released from the workers grasps.

When the worker stopped in front of the door Mary cried out and began punching and kicking the worker.

"Let me go! Let me go," Mary cried.

"Shut your trap Mary!" another worker snapped from next to them.

Mary didn't stop screaming, but her screams got louder and louder as time went on. While screaming her head off to get out of the workers arms, Mary watched the other worker, a lady, open the door to the room of doom.

"Girls! Get over here," the lady worker snapped.

Mary felt the workers grip on her tighten. Mary didn't hesitate to cry out in pain.

"She's so young."

Mary knew the voice, the voice of Jane Bowers, the seventeen year old girl who hadn't done anything, but had been put in the room of doom and had yet to ever come out.

"She'll grow. Don't you dare hurt her! You hurt her and we burn you," Mary heard the lady worker hiss.

"No promises."

After Mary stopped screaming, Mary looked into the room of doom. She was surprised to see it look almost identical to one of the other rooms.

Mary had been set on her feet a second later and pushed into the room. She cried out in pain when she went face down on the floor.

"Oh calm down Mary. In a few years you won't even feel the pain," said Sarah.

Mary looked up at the girls who were standing by the door, and she knew, really knew, that living in here was going to be horrible.

_~1889~_

"Give it to me or die!" Mary hissed at Katherine.

"Why would I? It's only _bloooddd_," she said, smirking at Mary.

Mary had changed a lot in the twenty one years she had spent in that awful place, and so did everyone else in that room.

Mary didn't have much to eat, just the small things the other girls were thrown every now and then. Mary had survived until she was thirteen before she was sent to one of the only hospitals. The doctors had wanted to take Mary out of the awful place immediately but the head worker had demanded Mary had to stay because she had lived there her whole entire life.

The doctor, Doctor Cullen, had asked Mary if that is what she wanted. Mary didn't want to stay in the awful place but lied and told the doctor she would stay there, because she had been afraid on what the workers or other girls from the room would do to her if she disappeared because of doctors' orders.

Doctor Cullen had immediately put Mary on a diet where she had to have a certain portion every day or she was going to be taken out of there and placed into a new orphanage. Once Mary had been taken out of the hospital and put back into the orphanage she was immediately taken care of better.

A few years later Mary heard all the girls, and the workers, talking about her and she started to worry about what was going on with her.

It was not long before Mary demanded to know the truth and they told her. They were not human, they told her nobody really over the age of thirteen wasn't human. When Mary asked why she wasn't like them yet, they had tried to tell her they could not do it with new doctors watching over her 24/7 since the change took hours but her bloodlust would take years to control.

After waiting a few more years, and a few more changes Mary was set for changing. She was twenty one when they had planned to change her.

Now six years later Mary is still struggling with the blood lust but really enjoying this life.

Mary doesn't remember how she ever lived without being like this, but she sure knew she was happy life turned out like this.

* * *

**Hello. Did I forget to mention updates come ever Friday :)? Well...I am!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate the support.**

**Until next Friday...**


	3. Chapter 3

_~1931~_

Isabella had found a lot of new things in twenty one years, and one of them included saving the nine year old boy she had adored so much. It had hit the humans in 1918, the sickness, and Isabella knew that the sickness was coming. In 1917, just a few weeks before the New Year, Isabella had taken the young boy captive and they fled the United States.

The boy had feared the girls immediately but Isabella just made things better for him. As time went on, Isabella and Rosalie had noticed no one had been trying to find the young boy they had in their possession.

It wasn't until 1922 that they returned to the States. It was then and there that the girls had admitted to the boy how different they were, and he wasn't very shocked.

It wasn't until the boy was twenty five that they changed him. Isabella knew that after he had been changed their relationship would change, and it sure did.

Rosalie was disgusted by her sister and she didn't hesitate to ever tell them that.

"You two are disgusting," Rosalie said.

Isabella shot a glare to her sister.

"Like you would be any different if you found your true love."

Rosalie was about to speak when she heard rustling. Her eyes flashed to the trees in the forest.

They were in a house a few hundred feet from the woods, but with their super hearing they could hear just about everything.

"It's just another human."

"That's even better," Rosalie said.

Isabella could see the hunger in her sister's eyes, she could see Rosalie hadn't fed for days.

"Rosalie I don't think you should do it. You _know_," Isabella said.

"I don't care Isabella. The human's blood smells _so _good."

"Rosalie please."

Rosalie looked over to her sister's mate, and growled.

"Do you know how long it has been since I last fed _Edward?_" Rosalie growled.

"You don't have to feed every three days Rosalie!" Isabella said.

"If I want to live I do."

"No you don't. Rose what if something happens when you're feeding? What if you got _caught_?" Isabella huffed.

"I won't! How the hell would I get caught? I'm faster than any officer out there!"

"It wouldn't be any officer Rosalie. It would be a human, a human's mind you didn't compel after drinking their blood," Isabella said.

"Isabella—"Rosalie growled.

Before she could say more, they heard more rustling, more crunching leaves.

"Rosalie, no."

Rosalie had ignored her sister and fled out of the home they were currently staying in and out to the woods. She could hear the human's footsteps, and the sound of his or her blood pumping in their veins. Rosalie's mouth instantly began to water in satisfaction.

Suddenly Rosalie heard the human's feet stop in the middle of the forest. She didn't even bother to waste time to find the human, she followed his or her footsteps and could hear, hear the human starting to move away. She growled in frustration.

Rosalie didn't see it coming, but she sure felt the knife on her neck.

"Move and I kill you."

Rosalie swallowed and knew, that if she moved, she would not be killed, she was invincible.

"Nice try mere human."

Rosalie's eyes instantly widened when she realized she hadn't said that, but her sister had.

Isabella could hear the human grab her sister by the neck and instantly when to save her sister, the only blood family she had left.

Isabella had forgotten about her protection, her gun until tonight and she knew, that today was the day she could finally use it.

Rosalie felt the knife disappear from her neck and she instantly swung around the attacked the human to the ground.

"Should I kill you? Hmm. What do you think Isabella?" Rosalie hissed.

"Who ever said I was human _Rosalie?_"

"How do you know my name? Tell me!" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie." Isabella said.

"What do you want Isabella?"

"He's one of us. Look at him."

Rosalie looked the man in the eyes and saw the silver eyes that matched hers. She instantly let the man stand up.

Once standing, he brushed off his pants and growled at the girls.

"Why the fuck did you do that to me?"

"Why the hell did you put a knife to my neck?" Rosalie hissed.

"Protection you little whore!" he said.

Rosalie snarled at the man and looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

"How the fuck do you know her?" Isabella asked.

"I know both of you. Well I did know you two. Back in the 1840's."

Isabella put the gun up to the man's neck and snarled.

"Don't you dare say it."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"My name is Tristan."

"What do you want?" Rosalie repeated.

"Can't I just come to see my two _favorite _girls?" he smirked.

"Touch them and I kill you."

"Ah! You've got another one changed now. This is perfect. More of the vampire blood line," Tristan said, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward growled.

"Can I kill him now?"

"No. If you kill him Isabella what will we do to get information? He can't do anything to us with Edward here," Rosalie said.

"Oh? And why can't I?"

"Because I can hear your every thought!" Edward said.

"Interesting," Tristan smirked.

Tristan followed, unwillingly, the three back to the home. He was amazed when they came face to face with a nice home.

"You've outdone yourself for not staying long."

"Who said we don't stay long?" Isabella asked, still holding the gun to his head.

"I did."

"Well we do stay a while. We stay for a few years at least!" Rosalie said.

"Of course you do."

When they got into the home, they had thrown him on the couch. Expecting him to run, they had covered every single door or window, they were ready for anything and everything.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tristan!"

"We get that! How the fuck do you know us?" Rosalie hissed.

"Remember when you _two _escaped the orphanage back in 1847?"

"Of course we remember! It was the last time…it was the last time we saw our sister."

"I was the boy. The boy who had been forced to live in the room you children suffered in. I was treated like you three would have been. I was constantly beaten and I've despised you two ever since I knew who you were! You deserved to die like I did!"

"How were you changed?" Isabella asked.

"I was changed by those god awful people who were trying to raise all the children there! They were vampires you know right? They would still be alive if I hadn't have killed them," Tristan said.

"Mary. Was Mary changed?" Rosalie asked.

"I never knew a Mary. There was never a Mary in the place that I knew of."

Rosalie and Isabella instantly knew, Mary had been killed, they had just known it.

"Are you going to let me go now? Can I leave?"

"No! You're not going anywhere! We want answers, and we're going to get them," Isabella said.

"Now. Start from the beginning."

* * *

**Guess what today is?...You guessed it! IT'S FRIDAY!**

**Dun dun dun...two new characters ;) I'll tell you all this, most of you had have already guessed this but...**

**I mixed the girls personality's. You can tell Bella is the sassy girl (a lot like Twilight Rosalie but less bitchy), and Rosalie is more...kind. We haven't see much of Mary yet...but she's different too. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**p.s.- I need something to write for Fandom For LLS...could you help me? I have no idea what to write **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~1962~

"Can I go now?"

Isabella and Rosalie looked over at Edward, since Edward knew what he was thinking.

Edward immediately shook his head.

"No."

"How long have you had him now?"

Rosalie's eyes flashed to her mate on the couch. He was terribly bored with Tristan.

"31 years," Rosalie said.

"Why have you kept me? I have nothing left to tell you! I've told you everything I remember," Tristan said.

"We've kept you because of your thoughts," Edward said.

"What about my thoughts? I haven't thought anything you don't know!"

"Lies!" Edward hissed.

Isabella shot a look at her mate and saw the anger on his face.

"Why am I always left out of these things Rose?"

Em never got to do much with Tristan and it was partially Isabella's fault. She always got Edward put in first because of his gift.

"I think it's just because your gift isn't useful sweetie," Rose said, smiling.

"How is my _gift _not useful?"

"Em—"Rose started to say.

He stood up from his spot and glared at his mate.

"Don't leave baby," Rose said.

"I need time to think about things Rosalie."

When he left the room, Rosalie felt like her dead heart had started beating again and broke. Isabella walked over to her sister and put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie immediately shook her sister's hand of her shoulder and went running from her, with tears pricking in her eyes.

Tristan had stopped his thrashing and watched her run away crying.

"Is she okay?" Tristan asked.

"Rosalie was…she was very sensitive as a human and well…she really brought that into her new life. It doesn't help when she and Em fight," Isabella said.

"Thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I've been a bit busy being captive by a bunch of freaks!" Tristan hissed.

Isabella fiercely hissed at Tristan, like she was really pissed off at him and ready for him to die.

"Isabella no," Edward said.

Isabella shot another glance at him and saw the seriousness on his face. She sighed and pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Ha!" Tristan laughed.

"Shut it asshole or I'll kill you for her!" Edward snapped.

"You wouldn't even dare." Tristan snapped back.

Edward immediately got angry and wanted to rip his head off.

"Don't you dare Edward!"

"What do we even need him for anymore? Can't we just…kill him?" Rosalie said from the stairs

"There is something he's not telling you!" Edward growled.

"Come on Tristan, tell us," Isabella said.

"Never!"

"Tell us or I kill you!" Rosalie hissed.

Rosalie immediately grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stalked toward Tristan slowly.

"I'd rather die than tell you."

Rosalie was next to him in a mere second. She stood with the knife to his neck.

"Rosalie if you kill him we will never know what he won't tell us."

"What am I? Chop liver?"

"No baby but I'd like to hear this from Tristan's mouth!" Isabella said.

"You're not going to get a word out of me." Tristan hissed.

Rosalie dug the knife into his skin and Tristan gripped the chair in pain.

"Everytime you won't tell us the knife goes in further until you are dead."

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie glared at her sister and took the knife out of Tristan's neck. Tristan immediately sighed in relief.

Rosalie growled.

"Tell me!" Isabella snarled.

"Never!" Tristan snapped.

"Tell her or I will kill you," Rosalie snarled.

"Why would I tell you? I mean seriously, you're not missing out on much," he said rolling his eyes.

"You're such a fucking liar," Edward snarled.

"No I am not! I don't have anything to tell them that I haven't said before _Edward." _

Rosalie put the knife to Tristan's neck.

He gulped.

"Tell us now," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie calm down," Emmett said coming into the room.

Rosalie took the knife away from Tristan's neck and looked over at Emmett.

"But Emmy…" she pouted.

"He may be lying to you Rosalie, but it's not going to help you to get the truth if you kill him," Emmett said.

"Hey!" Edward said.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Edward.

"Seriously Edward. You may know something's about what Tristan is lying about but you can't see his memories of the dang lie," Emmett said.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

Isabella rolled her eyes at her mate and also sighed.

"Now Tristan. Tell me," Isabella said crossing her arms.

"No."

"Tristan seriously. Just tell them already!" Edward snarled.

"What is the fun in that? Seriously?" Tristan said.

Isabella sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do to him anymore.

"Compel him," Edward said.

"We can't," Isabella said.

"Why can't we? Your gift is sure useful with him Isabella," Rosalie said.

Tristan laughed.

"Her power has never worked on me dear Rosalie. Don't you think she would have compelled me by now if they did?"

Rosalie growled a Tristan and he flinched back from her.

Rosalie laughed as he flinched away from her, she was happy that he was afraid.

"Tell me," Rosalie growled.

"I….No," he said.

"_Tell me_!" Rosalie snarled.

"Rosalie calm down," Emmett said.

"Please Tristan," Rosalie sighed closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"Hmm."

Rosalie sighed happily, believing that he would finally tell them what he knew.

"No."

Rosalie screamed and pulled on her hair in frustration.

Emmett grabbed her arm so that she couldn't take the knife and slice his neck and kill him but she didn't listen and broke free from her mates grasp.

She took the knife to Tristan's neck _again _and he gulped, immediately scared.

"Tell me _right now _or die. It's your choice," Rosalie growled.

"I think dying would be more sufficient," Tristan said.

Just as Rosalie put the knife up to his neck she heard a voice.

"Kill him and you won't live to see another day."

Rosalie took the knife from his throat and turned around growling.

Rosalie wasn't expecting to see a black haired girl she once knew….and loved.

**A/N-**

**I'm sooo sorry! **

**Next chapter we won't be skipping thirty one years, just a….well you'll see ;)**

**Who was surprised by the end? **

**I wanted to end it a different way, but it seems that this was better, and more of a cliffhanger. Who is this odd person? The one who threatens to kill Rosalie if she kills Tristan? Hmm? Is it Mary? Is it someone else?**

**You'll have to wait and see. **

**If you stuck with me over this...thank you. **


End file.
